


Star Wars Kink Month Drabble Collection (April 2017)

by INMH



Series: Kink Month Series [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (a consensual gangbang), (literally), (not necessarily the safe sane and conventional kind it depends on the drabble), Abuse of Authority, Accidental Stimulation, Alcohol, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Collars, Consent Play, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Guns, M/M, Marathon Sex, Medical Kink, Multi, Other, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: A collection of thirty drabbles, based on prompts from the (now defunct?) Kink Bingo community, covering a multitude of different pairings.Mind. The. Warnings.Rape, Dub-con, and Violence are all particularly present in this.





	Star Wars Kink Month Drabble Collection (April 2017)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me repeat one more time: READ THE WARNINGS.
> 
> 1\. altered states (han/finn(/luke)  
> 2\. anonymity (galen/cassian)  
> 3\. authority figures (krennic/hux)  
> 4\. begging (bodhi/jyn)  
> 5\. bites/bruises (poe/finn)  
> 6\. bondage (k-2so/jyn)  
> 7\. collars (kylo ren/poe)  
> 8\. competition (jyn/leia/han)  
> 9\. consent play (han/jyn)  
> 10\. danger (kylo ren/hux)  
> 11\. double penetration (galen/lyra/krennic)  
> 12\. endurance (kylo ren/rey)  
> 13\. fucking machines (k-2so/cassian)  
> 14\. gags (poe/hux)  
> 15\. gangbang (finn/original male characters)  
> 16\. guns (jyn/leia)  
> 17\. in public (krennic/cassian)  
> 18\. medical kink (cassian/luke)  
> 19\. mechanical/technological (k-2so/c3-po)  
> 20\. nippleplay (phasma/rey)  
> 21\. obedience/disobedience (hux/rey)  
> 22\. orgasm denial/control (jyn/luke)  
> 23\. pegging/strap-ons (poe/rey)  
> 24\. prostitution/sex work (cassian/original characters)  
> 25\. sex toys (jyn/rey)  
> 26\. silence (jyn/nail)  
> 27\. sleepy/unconscious (luke/han)  
> 28\. tentacles (bodhi/bor gallut)  
> 29\. virginity/celibacy (galen/bodhi)  
> 30\. worship (han/poe)

## altered states (han/finn(/luke)

“Ah, kid,” Han slurs, empty bottle slipping out of his grasp and rolling across the table, “You remind me of Luke.”

Finn’s still reeling from the shock of being compared to _Luke Skywalker, holy shit_ when Han leans over and kisses him, which is another shock of _holy shit, holy shit, **General Solo is kissing me**_ **.**

Finn kisses back with truly virginal clumsiness, but Han doesn’t seem to notice. The younger man feels a surge of guilt; Han is drunk. _Really_ drunk, and he’s pining for someone else. Finn can’t be sure what proportion of this affection was meant for him. Kissing back is maybe not a great idea.

“I like you, kid,” Han slurs, hand squeezing the back of Finn’s neck. “I like you.”

Finn swallows heavily.

_Oh yeah, I’m definitely going to hell for this._

“I like you too, Han,” He says, and leans in for another kiss.

 

## anonymity (galen/cassian) 

It’s not the first time Cassian’s masqueraded as an Imperial, but it’s the first time he’s gotten hot and heavy with one.

The man almost _reeked_ of sadness, took only sips from his glass of alcohol but took them often, and made vaguely snide Empire-critical remarks under his breath. So Cassian approached him, sweet-talked him, and at some point they ended up in a stall in the bathroom together.

Cassian’s not proud to admit that some of this is pity. He senses that this man is a rare breed of Imperial that doesn’t enjoy being an Imperial.

As the other man grinds against him, Cassian nuzzles against him and sighs gently into his neck. A calculated kiss that’s meant to feel impulsive gets pressed quickly to the base of the man’s throat.

“Thank you,” The man whispers hoarsely, and Cassian is painfully guilty and uncomfortable with the sadness he hears.

 

## authority figures (krennic/hux)

“You have a lot to learn, boy.”

Hux grits his teeth.

Krennic is a pompous bastard with delusions of grandeur. Having a younger officer kneeling at his feet is undoubtedly a source of pleasure for him.

“Get on the bed.”

Hux resists the urge to roll his eyes and does as instructed.

It’s irritating enough having to submit himself to such an utter ass, but listening to him growling in his ear as they fuck is worse.

“Yes,” Krennic purrs. “You know the way it works, don’t you?” A snap of his hips makes Hux gasp. “Such a good boy. You know how to take orders, don’t you?”

Hux makes a low noise that should be a growl but comes out more like a moan.

“Come for me,” Krennic hisses. “Come right now.”

And as much as he hates it, Hux follows that order just as well as the others.

 

## begging (bodhi/jyn)

“Stars,” Bodhi gasps into the pillow, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, “Oh, oh Stars.”

Jyn twists her fingers inside him and he lets out a sob.

“Jyn,” He croaks, “Jyn, please. Please, p-please, _please_ -!”

“What do you want, Bodhi?” She asks, the fingers of her free hand scratching gently down his back.

Bodhi gulps, gasps, stutters out words that make his cheeks darken. “F-F-Fuck me.”

“Good boy.” He shivers at the satisfaction in her voice. “Now roll over.”

He does, blushing, and looks up at her. Her eyes are dark and intense.

Jyn starts thrusting her fingers at a steady pace, and Bodhi starts gasping anew. “Jyn _Jyn_ Jyn! Please, please, oh please, Jyn-!” He unravels into a pile of incoherent pleading, and when he comes it’s with a howl.

When he comes down from the high, Jyn is smiling, and Bodhi is delighted to see it.

 

## bites/bruises (finn/poe)

“Man,” Finn mutters. “They did a number on you.”

His thumb presses lightly into a bruise on the back of Poe’s hand, and the pilot lets out a low hiss behind his teeth. “Fuck.”

Finn immediately yanks his hand back. “Sorry, man.”

Poe hesitates, wondering what would be fun to say, and what would be wisest to say; and as usual, ne’er the twain shall meet. “It’s fine. No worries.”

_It’s **really** fine. Keep touching me please._

Finn must be psychic, because he hesitantly places his hand back on Poe’s wrist, fingers ghosting the bruise.

Poe shivers reflexively, hoping for the pressure, hoping for the strange pulse of pleasure that came on the heels of the pain.

“It’s fine,” He repeats thickly, not looking Finn in the eye because he _knows_ he noticed the shiver.

After a moment, Finn’s thumb presses into the bruise again, and Poe’s eyes roll shut.

 

## bondage (k-2so/jyn)

K-2SO blinks down at her serenely.

“I think I like you like this,” He says.

“Fuck off,” Jyn grunts.

There is smug sense of satisfaction from the droid. “Perhaps I’ll gag you next.”

He drags her pants down with movements that are indistinguishable from a human’s. Jyn squirms against the restraints holding her arms and legs to the bed as K-2SO plucks at her panties.

“I have little sexual experience with women,” he says lightly. “Do I take these off?”

Bastard.

“Yes,” Jyn says through clenched teeth as a finger drags against the skin of her thigh, which might have jerked if it weren’t currently being held in place. “You take them off.”

K-2SO pokes at the restraints keeping Jyn’s arms tied to the bed. “If I were to insert something into your vagina, would this be enough to keep you still?”

Jyn shuts her eyes.

“Let’s find out, mm?”

 

## collars (kylo ren/poe)

“Move.”

Poe gags slightly, coughing. The collar is wide enough that, at rest, it doesn’t bother him; but when Kylo Ren tugs the leash it grows tight on his throat.

He carefully crawls onto the bed, comes to straddle Kylo Ren’s hips. The other man reaches up and wraps his fingers around the collar, then jerks Poe forward.

“If you bite me,” The would-be Sith warns as he undoes his pants with his free hand, “it’s going to end badly for you.”

Poe grins toothily. “Why would I bite?” He brings his own hand up to curl around the collar. “I’m not an _animal_ , after all.”

Kylo Ren gives a low, sarcastic laugh that would be amusing from almost anyone else, and jerks the collar to drag Poe’s head down towards his crotch. “Be a good boy and suck.”

“ _Woof_ ,” Poe huffs flatly, and takes his cock into his mouth.

 

## competition (jyn/leia/han)

Jyn has never been one to back down from a challenge.

Neither is Han, apparently.

Jyn walks in, finds him giving Leia that charming smile, hand on her thigh, and Leia is receptive. All Jyn has to do is raise an eyebrow, and Han smirks back over Leia’s shoulder.

She finds the princess later and presses in close, their arms touching, and makes sure to flash Han a grin when he walks by after leaving the hangar with Chewie.

It continues later, in bed, and Jyn swears that Leia enjoys this love-hate thing between her and Han.

Han kisses Leia’s neck, eyes locked with Jyn’s.

Jyn’s mouth moves over Leia’s clit, and she glares up at him.

 _I can make her feel better_ _than you can,_ is what she says, silently.

 _We’ll see about that,_ Han’s gaze responds.

And whatever energy Leia doesn’t get, they’ll take out on each other.

 

## consent play (han/jyn)

“Do it.”

Han shrugs in that _infuriating_ was he does and leans back onto his knees. “I dunno, Erso, you’re not sounding especially enthusiastic.”

Jyn is naked, and not in the mood for this bullshit.

“Just _do it_ , Solo.”

“Nah, I’m gonna need something better than that. I’m used to enthusiastic consent from my partners.”

He’s gonna make her say it. Fuck him.

“I’m not saying it.”

Han shrugs again. “Then I guess we’re done here.”

And the bastard actually stands up and starts to reach for his clothing. Jyn is going to kick his shit in when this is over.

“ _Alright,_ ” She snarls, “Solo, _please_ fuck me. I would _like you_ to fuck me. Please _stick your fucking cock in me_. That enthusiastic enough for you?”

Han grins, and he leans down over Jyn again.

“Couldn’t have done it better myself,” He kisses her before she can start cursing.

 

## danger (kylo ren/hux)

Kylo Ren is maybe not someone Hux should be in bed with.

The man’s eyes burn with darkness and hatred and that _might_ be less concerning if Hux didn’t know very well what he’s capable of.

Hux is no coward, but cowardice and caution are different things. There’s wisdom is hesitating when he bites into Kylo Ren’s shoulder and hears an unusually low, threatening growl.

“Careful,” The younger man grunts, and Hux is, because he’s seen how quick the other is with Force and can’t bear the thought of his official cause of death having to do with bedding Kylo Ren.

When Hux fucks him, he’s always careful to listen, watch for any signs of dangerous displeasure even as his hips rut against Kylo Ren’s and they’re both on the verge of orgasm.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

The exclamation alarms Hux, sends a jolt of panic through him.

It also makes him come.

 

## double penetration (galen/lyra/krennic)

Lyra fits well between them.

It’s warm, with Galen’s chest to hers and Orson’s to her back. They move carefully, Galen with tender caution and Orson with strained patience; he wants to move faster, wants to push limits, and Galen is more concerned with taking his time.

“You’re alright?” Galen asks, and Lyra nods wordlessly.

“Of course she is,” Orson mutters, lips brushing her neck, a quick little thrust from him making her gasp, “She’s always fine.”

Lyra rolls her hips a little. It’s better now; she’s adjusted.

“You can both pick up the pace if you like,” She sighs, “I’m doing quite alright.”

“You’re certain?” Galen asks, before cautiously adjusting his rhythm.

“She never says anything she’s not sure of,” Orson scoffs, and speeds up immediately. “You haven’t figured this out by now?”

Lyra chuckles and settles in as the two men move faster, pleased to be between them.

 

## endurance (kylo ren/rey)

She’s insatiable.

Kylo Ren comes in her for the fourth time that night, and this time, no, really, he’s not sure he can do it again. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to after the third time.

But within minutes Rey’s spooning him again, pressed against his side and kissing his shoulder and chest and neck, hand sliding over his stomach.

She can’t be human. Isn’t she _sore_ by now?

“Unh.” That’s the breadth of his refusal. _You’re too much for me,_ Kylo Ren thinks, tipping his head just enough to let her kiss him.

Rey grins sweetly. “Enough for one night?”

“Unh,” He repeats.

Rey giggles, kisses him again, and then ceases her kissing and stroking and settles down beside him. Just as soon as she starts it, she turns it off and falls asleep.

 _Not human,_ Kylo Ren decided as his vision grew spotty. _Definitely not human._

 

## fucking machines (k-2so/cassian)

“Gently, Kay.”

There’s a reason why most droid-human couplings tend be more romantic in nature than sexual. Cassian doesn’t want to hurt Kay’s feelings, so he doesn’t come right out and say things like ‘you are slamming your very heavy, metal pelvis into my ass and it kind of hurts’.

Of course, in the game of ‘risk hurting Kay’s feelings’ and ‘going to the infirmary with a very embarrassing injury to explain’, Cassian tends to lean towards the first option.

This time, Kay manages to be perfectly gentle; Cassian’s eyes roll shut when a large finger slides inside him, and the natural vibrations of Kay’s inner workings make him whimper.

“You enjoy this,” Kay says, trying to sound innocent but instead making it clear that he’s devilishly pleased.

Cassian only nods, biting down on his hand to muffle the undignified whimpering. He breaks the skin, draws blood when he comes.

 

## gags (poe/hux)

“You’ve got such a pretty mouth.”

Poe breathes steadily. The gag makes it difficult to breathe deeply and he’s worried that breathing heavily will make him pass out. And breathing heavily tends to happen when you’re bound, gagged, and naked on a bed.

“I’d put it to better use if I could trust you not to misbehave.”

Hux frowns as Poe smiles behind the gag. He’d made it clear at the beginning that anything that went into his mouth was getting bitten.

In retrospect, it was a poor choice of words.

It was apparent that the esteemed General Hux was in the business of fingering men, because he found Poe’s prostate with shocking speed and had the pilot making keening, wanton noises behind the gag in minutes.

Poe thrusts towards the General with an enthusiasm he’ll later find shameful, and is grateful that at least he can’t say anything embarrassing.

 

## gangbang (finn/original male characters)

They have to let it off somehow.

There’s always one person who’s chosen- they’re rarely told directly, someone usually slips word to them quietly, and this is the chance to say “Whoa, no thank you, not down for this” if they don’t want it. If they don’t, it’ll be respected.

But ‘no’ has only come a small handful of times.

The helmets stay on, because this is about release, not intimacy, and Finn’s kind of grateful that there’s something between his head and the wall.

They take turns, pausing in-between to give Finn a chance to recover and keep going. That’s his stipulation: He wants to come when this is done, and not before. They exhaust him, wear him down, and then the reward is an explosive finish.

A good release.

 _Keep it coming, guys_ , he thinks, rocking tiredly into RT-053. _Keep it coming. I can do this all night._

 

## guns (jyn/leia)

“Like this?” Leia lifts the blaster higher, but Jyn frowns.

“No. Let me…”

Leia jerks slightly as Jyn presses against her back, winds her arms around her shoulders and folds her hands over hers. Jyn has to lean to see around the buns on either side of Leia’s head.

The dress she’s wearing, the white one, one of her favorites, is not a heavy item of clothing and she can feel the heat of Jyn’s body as well as she might have if she was in her underwear.

…That’s a thought she needs to get out of her head immediately.

“Steady,” Jyn says as her arms tighten. Leia swallows, embarrassingly nervous in a way she’s never been before.

Jyn has that effect on her.

“Fire.”

The shot just barely misses the target, but the recoil makes Leia jerk backwards in Jyn’s body, and really, she looks forward to trying again.

 

## in public (krennic/cassian)

Cassian’s face slams against the panel once, twice, three times. He slips and slides, the tears on his cheeks making his face slip against the metal. Krennic’s pace has reached a violent, manic pace and there is far more pain than pleasure to be had.

The other personnel in the command center, ranging from troopers to officers watch with shock, or abject horror. It’s obvious what they’re thinking:

_Krennic has finally lost his mind._

When Krennic is finished, he lets Cassian slide off the panel and onto the floor, rants and raves at the onlookers about something Cassian doesn’t listen to, and then storms out in a rage.

A moment passes.

Then, two lone words in the silence, coming through a trooper’s voice-modifier:

“Holy _shit_.”

Cassian stays curled on the floor until a Stormtrooper- with a gentleness that surprises him- helps him up and brings him back to his cell.

## medical kink (luke/cassian)

“Stop moving. You’ll affect the results.”

It’s directed at Luke, but Cassian’s glaring at the readout in front of him.

Luke shifts uncomfortably. “I can’t help it. I like it when you play doctor.”

Cassian’s lips twitch, but he doesn’t take his eyes from the readout.

Luke grabs his hand with the one he has left and guides it down to his lap, prodding, “Come on, examine some other parts of me.”

“ _Luke_.”

“Please?”

Cassian sighs and shakes his head. He’s not good at saying no to Luke.

“Fine. Roll over, pulls your pants down,” He says, and waits as Luke struggles to comply with one hand.

“Geez Cassian, try to restrain your enthusiasm.”

“Oh, I’m enthusiastic,” Cassian assures him, and smirks when one finger is enough to make Luke gasp. “If you want an exam, I’ll give you an exam. Just don’t blame me if you’re sore later.”

“Never.”

 

## mechanical/technological (K-2SO/c3-po)

“This is ridiculous.”

_Clang._

“Be quiet.”

_Clunk._

“Oh, for pity’s sake, we’re not-”

_Thunk._

“-organics! There’s no point to this!”

“My calculations-”

_Bang._

“-indicate that there is-”

_Bang._

“-an 87.33% chance that these motions-”

_Bang, bang._

“-will result in the stimulation of the circuitry-”

_Bang, bang, bang._

“-that will mimic the effects of organic sexual pleasure-”

_Bangbangbang._

“-found in humans.”

“I find your calculations to be pathetic at best and suspicious at worst! Why are you so interested in mimicking human sexual behaviors anyway? You’re a droid! Act like one! And don’t presume that all of us have some sad, latent desire to be organ-”

_THUNK._

“-oh.”

“Did that achieve the desired effect? Or is my sad, latent desire to be an organic having an adverse effect on my audio receptors?”

“You Imperial droids are so _insufferable,_ I can hardly stand it.”

“I’ll take that statement as confirmation and encouragement."

 

## nippleplay (phasma/rey)

It’s too much.

That might be why Phasma had the sense to bind her arms over her head.

“Strangely uncomfortable, isn’t it,” The Captain inquires as Rey arches, moving closer even as she wants to move away, “And yet, it still manages to arouse you. The wonders of the human body.”

That last bit, even through the voice modulator, sounds sardonic.

Rey pants, shakes, thinks about saying ‘stop’ even though these curious sensations make her want to keep going. There should be a culmination to this, shouldn’t there? A goal, a _point?_ She hopes so, hopes there’s more to it than just this strange pleasure she’s feeling.

“I suppose I can’t make you come this way,” Phasma says, and Rey doesn’t understand.

But over the next few minutes Phasma kneads and squeezes and rubs and Rey feels something intense building and building in her stomach until-

“Or maybe I can.”

 

## obedience/disobedience (hux/rey)

She’s as bad as Kylo Ren.

“Come,” Hux says, and Rey stays seated on the edge of the bed, looking at him without emotion.

“Make me,” She retorts, crossing her arms.

Kylo Ren has put his apprentice up to this, Hux just knows it.

But he has his ways.

“Fine, have it your way,” Hux sighs, takes himself into hand. “I doubt you’re any good at it anyway.”

He can practically feel Rey glaring at him. “How would you know?”

“I don’t,” Hux says breezily. “And you won’t show me, so…?”

He keeps on stroking, making a few noises to underscore his point. _Don’t need you,_ he implies.

And then he feels her knock his hands away and replaces them with her own. He opens his eyes, and sees that Rey’s gaze is defiant as ever, even though she’s doing exactly what he wants her to.

 _Just_ like Kylo Ren.

 

## orgasm denial/control (jyn/luke)

“Think of it as part of your training.”

Luke glares at her, opened mouthed, over his shoulder. “You’re joking,” He grunts, hips jerking against his will.

Jyn grins down at him, giving the vibrator a cruel twist. Luke’s eyes roll back into his head. “Not at all. Control over your body and thoughts, right?”

“That’s- That’s not, really-” Luke’s hips thrust weakly. “C-Come on!”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling _you_ not to do,” Jyn says, conversationally. “Hold off for another five minutes, or we’re not having sex for a month.”

“Like you’d handle it any better,” Luke breathes, but knows that Jyn doesn’t bluff. He never thought he’d use the _Force_ to keep himself from orgasming, but Jyn Erso is exposing him to a lot of new things.

“Oh, stop whining,” She drawls. “I’ll make sure you’re properly compensated.”

She’d drive him utterly crazy first, but Luke knew she would.

 

## pegging/strap-ons (rey/poe)

“Like this?”

Rey nudges her hips forward, and Poe’s mouth falls open as the tip of the strap-on brushes his prostate.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he drags the word out. “Fuck, yes, just like that.”

“Good?”

“Definitely good,” He doesn’t always have time to indulge a nice, drawn-out fuck, and so he’s more sensitive than usual, sloppier.

Rey slides into this (pun fully intended) easier than he might have expected, given her lack of experience. When this is over, he’s promised to do her next, although given the whimpering, shaking mess he’s becoming, that may not be for a while.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuuuck_ -” Poe’s hips snap up, and a loud, long groan comes as he orgasms. When he opens his eyes again, Rey is looking down at him, bemused.

“I think I’d like to try that,” She says.

Poe grins, pats her thigh. “Give me a few minutes, and we will.”

 

## prostitution/sex work (cassian/original characters)

Cassian is very good at what he does.

Gathering information, that is.

“Come on, then,” He beckons the contact forward, undoes his belt, “I haven’t got all day.”

The fact of it is, this is war, and Cassian needs information. And some informants are more compliant when he undresses for them.

Depending on the person, he might put on more of a show; someone who likes making things difficult for him gets some loud moaning, some exaggerated, put-on enthusiasm, whereas those who only demand a fuck get exactly that: A quick, hard fuck, and that’s the end of it.

Cassian’s only a man, stimulation in the right places feels deliriously good, but he swallows his groans until his partner is done with him. Then they re-dress, shake hands, and part, simple as you please.

Chances are, Cassian will meet up with them again, when they have something else he needs.

 

## sex toys (jyn/rey)

“What _is_ that thing?”

Jyn grins. “Something you’re going to enjoy a great deal.”

Rey looked at the thing with apprehension. “It’s too big,” She said flatly, flatter than anything she's ever seen, with Jyn’s fingers working her open.

“Is that a ‘no’?”

“It’s less a ‘no’ and more of a ‘you’d better be bloody certain that thing’s not going to kill me’.”

“Rey, when have I _ever_ caused you any pain- Without your explicit consent?” Rey still looks hesitant, so Jyn cocks an eyebrow and says, “It vibrates.”

A beat.

“Do it before I change my mind.”

And Jyn is satisfied beyond reason to have Rey mewling within minutes, rocking her hips and trying to take the toy deeper. Her girl is nothing if not adventurous; that’s why Jyn likes her so much.

“Wipe that smirk off your face!” Rey gasps, trying for a glare and failing.

“Yes, dear.”

 

## silence (jyn/nail)

“What? This not good enough for you?”

_Make up your bloody mind!_

One minute, Nail wants her to shut up and stop making so much noise (and her species has sensitive hearing, so _everything_ is too much) and now she wants her to make all kinds of noises.

Well, maybe Jyn doesn’t feel like humoring her today.

Jyn shivers as Nail’s mouth-tentacles slide over her breasts, but commits herself to silence. If Nail’s going to complain about noise, she’s not going to be getting any in bed, that’s for sure.

“Nothing to say, for once?”

The tentacles run over Jyn’s nipples, and she gnaws on her lip.

“Sure, _now_ you choose to be quiet.”

Then the tentacles slide lower, and Jyn pales when she realizes their destination. Nail doesn’t seem to notice.

“Alright then, let’s put that to the test.”

Jyn’s going to fail this test, and she knows it.

 

## sleepy/unconscious (luke/han)

“Tell me you’re not falling asleep while I’m trying to fuck you.”

Luke groans and tips his head back so that it bumps against Han’s shoulder.

“I haven’t slept in over a day.”

“A hand on your dick should be like twelve shots of coffee.”

Luke opens his eyes a crack and gives Han a withering look. “It doesn’t work like that.”

Now Han looks insulted. “Are you implying that my ability to get you to hump my leg like a dog in heat is _lacking?_ ”

Sighing, Luke’s eyes fall shut and he lets his head roll into the crook of Han’s neck. “You’re drawing stupid conclusions from nothing again.”

Han crosses his arms, pouting.

“You can keep going if you want,” Luke mumbles. “I’m just probably not going to reciprocate.”

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be wide awake,” Han grunts defiantly before going back to work.

 

## tentacles(bodhi/bor gallut)

Oh God, Bodhi shouldn’t be enjoying this.

 _It’s just a physical reaction_ , he thinks as the tentacles creep around him, squeeze his neck and slide between his legs, tighten around his thighs in ways that are _probably_ meant to restrain, not to stimulate, _It’s just a physical reaction to being touched, you’re not a lunatic that’s sexually attracted to mind-reading tentacle-monsters…_

And see, the sick thing is, he’s _not_ enjoying it. Bor Gullet is a terrifying creature and he’s _horrified_ at the sight of it, but he also has a feeling that that fear is contributing to the arousal that’s building in him.

And the tentacles that are too close to his balls.

Those don’t help either.

They creep up to his head and stick there, and Bodhi tries not to squirm.

They _pulse_ in a way that makes him gasp, and Bodhi’s blood rushes right before the shaking starts.

 

## virginity/celibacy (galen/bodhi)

Galen gives a gentle thrust, and Bodhi throws his head back and bites down on his fist.

“Careful,” Galen whispers, pulling Bodhi’s hand away from his mouth. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“ _I-!_ ” Bodhi writhes, his breathing’s stuttered, every nerve’s on fire, because this is the first time that anyone’s ever, the first time _he’s_ ever- “ _G-Galen!_ ”

“Fast or slow?” Galen asks, moving slowly, carefully, and Bodhi shakes his head hopelessly.

“Don’t, don’t, don’t know, _please-!_ ”

It’s even better than Bodhi ever thought it could be. And Galen seems intent on making this first time as special and pleasurable as it can be.

Bodhi moves against the older man in erratic, sharp jerks, and it’s not long, it’s not going to be long at all-

“Go ahead,” Galen encourages, dipping his head to kiss Bodhi’s cheek.

Bodhi comes, hard; and really, it is the _best_ first time he could have asked for.

 

## worship (han/poe)

Poe looks up at Han with wide, reverent eyes.

“Yeah?”

Han sighs. “Sure, kid, why not?”

That’s all Poe needs.

He drops to his knees with a sense of delighted eagerness and jerks Han’s pants and underwear out of the way. Could there be foreplay? Sure, but Poe is kind of afraid that if he takes too long he might- hell- wake up? Because this is probably a dream, right?

So Poe just takes Han’s cock into his mouth. He’s only done this twice, so he’s not as skilled as he could be, but Han moans all the same.

 _Fuck_ , Poe thinks, running his hands up and down Han’s legs, chest, squeezing and stroking his muscled body and groaning at the idea of being pinned beneath it on a bed. _Fuck_.

“You’re amazing,” Poe whispers after momentarily pulling away.

“You’re not bad yourself, kid,” Han says.

Yup. Definitely a dream.


End file.
